Pringles and Fireworks
by blackstarsheep
Summary: It's new year's eve and everybody is partying, but not Lovina. She had a fight with Gilbert and now she has to tell him her true feelings before it's too late.


_**A/N: I know somebody will tear my ass in a million of pieces since it is Prumano and not Spamano, but I'm starting to love Prussia, he's a total badass, and I'm pairing fem!Romano with a lot of people (neth/lovi c|).**_

_**This came up in my mind yesterday since I was at home, on my own, eating Pringles and watching the fireworks and it had to be uploaded yesterday, but I'm a lazy ass (**__**and I love it**__**).**_

_**Anyway, let the story begin!**_

_**Title:**____Pringles and Fireworks_

_**Pairing:**____Prussia (Gilbert)/ fem!Romano (Lovina)_

_**Rating:**____T (for Lovi's language)_

_**Summary:**____It's new year's eve and everybody is partying, but not Lovina. She had a fight with Gilbert and now she has to tell him her true feelings before it's too late._

_**Disclaimer:**____No, I don't own Hetalia or the almighty Pringles, unfortunately..._

I sighed. As usual I was going to pass new year's eve at home, in my bedroom, eating Pringles and listening to crappy love songs all night until the fireworks would start and I would be forced by my father and mother to go to the park with them and do nothing. Like every single year.

I went over the window and I saw the first idiots that were lighting the first fireworks.

I sighed again and jumped on my bed, loneliness catching in my mind like always. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget this damn year.

Something jumped on my face. It was a little plushie of a yellow chic. A present from Gilbert, the awesome and almighty Gilbert.

I really didn't even know why he had got that for me, maybe it was just the strange chic addiction he had, like bringing one at school in a pocket and calling him Gilbird or having boxers with yellow birds drawn on them and 'piyo' written on them.

Not like I would watch from the window of the boys changing room to watch the sexy albino undress himself.

I rolled on my back and flipped on my phone. No text message or anything else, like always. Just as I was going to close my phone to get something to eat from under my bed I got a message.

"_Hi Babe! Where're ya?"_

Gilbert. I face palmed. The idiot knew I wasn't going anywhere but still he was a German idiot, so it was predictable.

Prussian, I correct myself.

"_Where do you think, bastard? My sister is out partying with that other bastard of your brother and I'm in my bedroom eating Pringles!" _

Yeah, I unconsciously got the tube of goodies and had started to eat them. I face palmed again.

"_Pringles? O-o Lovi, you sure now how to enjoy the arrival of the new year! If you wanna continue to chat go on fb :D"_

I chuckled, something that could rarely escape my lips, but only that bastard could get it out of me. But I replied grumpily.

"_Ah, ah, ah! You are really funny =| Fine you idiot!"_

I turned on my computer and waited, still eating the crisps.

As usual the damn pc was slow as hell when I really wanted to chat! Not that I wanted to chat because of him, the sexy bastard that had a photo of him in his swimsuit on his profile, no, it wasn't for that.

I finally logged in and there he was, just waiting for me to chat.

"_Babe, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

"_Jerk..."_

"_Oh well, thanks Lovi, at least I told you happy new year... :C"_

"_Jeez, you're an ass... HAPPY NEW YEAR, Goddamnit!"_

"_Thank you sweetie :*"_

"_I'm not your sweetie, bastard!"_

"_Aww, why not?"_

"_Because no!"_

"_You hurt my feelings, babe... I thought you loved me, since I love you!"_

"_Ah ah, yeah I do my idiot of a friend!"_

"_I love you! I love you with all of my heart!"_

That last text just gave me butterflies in my stomach. He loved me? Ah, maybe just the friendship love my sister rants about.

"_Friend+Friend love?"_

"_No! I love you, really! Why do you think I would ditch a whole load of football matches and not go and drink beer with my friends to go and do homework with you or help you out when you're sick!"_

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, he really did love me and I just broke his heart.

"_Gil, I didn't know, seriously!"_

"_Ah! So, if you knew what would you have done? Kicked me in the balls or punching me in the stomach?"_

"_Gilbert! I swear if I knew... If you just had told me..."_

"_Yeah, what? 'I would have told you that it wasn't mutual', right?"_

And with that he logged off.

"Fuck!" I groaned and turned the computer off. What a great thing, it wasn't even nine o'clock in the evening, and I already had ruined Gilbert's new year.

I started to think about all the times he would come by me and start to talk with me when I was on my own in the school yard or in the canteen.

And I realized I loved him too, since I would often wait and would be glad when Felicia would have been invited at the Beilschmidt's house and I would go with her just to see him or I would totally die in front of the photo he would post on facebook for the sexiness and I loved the way he would play around with me and make me cross.

I flipped my phone on and started texting something to Gil.

"_Gil, how are you?"_

I waited a while, unsure if he would respond or not, and I took another packet of crisps.

"_What do you think, asshole? Like you said, I'm at home while my bruder is out partying with your sister and I'm crying my ass over a little bitch who breaks hearts…"_

"_Gilbert, I'm sorry! I love you too!"_

"_Oh, you say that after what you've done? Congrats! You've ruined the new year of an eighteen year old!"_

"_Gilbert I swear!"_

"_Oh, yeah… Lovina! Fuck off!"_

"_Gilbert!"_

After ten or twenty minutes that he didn't respond, I took my packet of Pringles and shoved them in my handbag, with my phone and other different stuff, like tissues or sweets (yes, I like to eat, is that a problem?).

I ran down and took the keys from the cupboard and opened the front door.

"Mom, dad! I'm going out! Maybe I won't come back at home till tomorrow!" and I slammed the door.

As I ran in the streets lighted by the fireworks, I thought that what I was going to do was really strange from me, I never really perform actions of affection, and this was extreme.

I was sure I had a few blisters and my foot were bleeding and I was cold, since I didn't put a jacket on, but I was nearly there so it really didn't matter.

As I arrived at the house I saw that the only light on was the one in Gilbert's room, so I climbed up the tree and sat on the nearest branch and I started to poke at the window. After a while the Prussian opened the curtains and was shocked to see me there and he opened the window.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were!" I said trembling with cold and a bit wobbly on the branch.

"For the sake of the Christ, get in!" he said and he helped me get in.

He had his hands on my hips and I had my arms wrapped behind his neck, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck and as soon as I was inside I couldn't resist.

I pressed my lips on to his and I felt great. They tasted like mint and meat, but I liked it.

But after he didn't reply I stopped and looked at him: he was blushing, his cheeks had nearly the same colour of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him flopping on his bed.

"Why did you kiss me?" he replied after a bit of silence.

"Well, why do you think I would stay with your annoying presence? Why do you think I would help you in your homework? And why do you think I ran all the way from my house to here, climb a tree and kiss you out of the blue?"

He remained in silence looking at the point of his shoes.

"Gil, sit here please?" I patted the space beside me and he sat down, "You know, this is the first time I'm apologizing by myself to somebody, so I'll just say I'm awfully sorry for the chat and that I love you, I seriously do."

Gilbert's face lit up and he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Kesesesese! I knew that it was like that!"

"Gilbert! Getoffme!" I groaned as I hit the floor, rubbing my head where it collided.

"Oh, sorry babe!" he said helping me to get up and sit down, and kissing the spot where a bump was starting to show on my head.

I blushed and turned away, cheeks burning.

"So..." he started to say trailing little kisses on my neck and down to my collarbone, "We have all the house to ourselves and Luddy is coming back tomorrow morning, since he went to my cousin's house for partying and he's staying there for the night..." he continued to suck a few sensitive spots as I tried to muffle a few moans, "Would you like to play a game?" he kissed me and I felt a tingling sensation on my spine.

"What kind of game?" I asked him playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Just let me let you see, and you'll love it..." he captured my lips and pushed me on his bed.

"Hm? Let me see..." I said starting to unbutton his shirt.

"What a pleasure..." and we kissed.

Oh, fuck it! If I was having sex let it at least be with the bastard who I loved!

_**I'm thinking about continuing this, with little special bonus, but I'm already writing another story and it's going to be a multi chapter, if you want to, review please! **_

_**Anyway, Happy New Year!**_

_**°blackstarsheep°**_


End file.
